give it up
by MakatoMai
Summary: That night his fingers strum against the piano keys and the only thing that doesn't sound like musical slaughter is GIVE IT UP. And he knows that's exactly what he needs to do.


give it up

A/N: aloxi wrote it best in just enjoy the show. I thought nothing of this pairing until than. I still prefer Jade and Beck but one particular clip from Freak The Freak Out Clip sealed the deal and created this. Feedback is appreciative. Flames are for children.

xXx

Andre Harris is ashamed to admit the first time he's ever really heard Jade sing was at Karaoke Dokie.

He's heard fragments of her voice background to Tori Vega in Finally Falling, but nothing that put her to shame. Her voice vibrating through the microphone so strong next to and with Cat's soon began to replace shiny dresses and piano music and _tell me that you love me _and _make it shine. _

All Andre can see is Jade's West confident stride and earth shattering voice. It doesn't matter that she's a gank. It doesn't matter that she will never spare him anything more than a sneer, watching her right now brought out a certain light inside Jade West that if he wasn't witnessing himself he would have never believed.

He hears himself scream her name before he can stop himself (what is he some type of fan girl?) and he's sure its lost within the see of their voices and rheumatic clapping and Beck's "Woah's" of approval. They exit the stage and she's doing this movement as she walks like she's shaking out chills, and her hands meet Beck's face and she's kissing him.

Andre doesn't exactly grimace, but he does flinch because she's not doing that to prove a point to the other girls. She's not kissing him as a smack on the face to them, she's kissing him because Jade West is experiencing an emotion that has to be something like happiness.

(&&Andre cant do anything but look away.)

When they go to announce the winner he knows the girls have sealed the deal. They gave them cheers and had the entire audience dancing and clapping along. So when Tara and whatever the hell the other girls name gets announced something like anger courses through him so violently, he rises at the same time Beck does.

"Come on man!" Beck shouts a look similar to disgust on his face.

"These girls got ten more applauses than times more applause than them."

Andre steals a glance at Jade and wonders why the hell she wasn't on her feet yet, because seriously, she has to know she deserves it more than those, what did Rex say again? Scronges?

"Just sit down!"

"Ill sit you down!" Andre threatens and he means it, because seriously, what the hell is wrong with these people don't they have any musical understanding?

And with those four words Jade is on her feet because she sure as hell isn't going to let Andre fight any battle that wasn't his and Becks hand brushes against Andre's followed by Jade's shoulders as if to say "Keep it in check." but the angers coursing so thickly through their veins Jades sure she's going to tear Hailey a new one.

After a few choice words and finding out that the owner is her father (of course) the food comes and because we already paid for it (not because it looked so good) we sat back down.

"Pass the ranch dressing!

Jade's pale arm extends and with just as much force she plops the dressing down in front of Andre with a firm "HERE."

A sip of her drink and her arm is back on his side of the table and his fingers brush over hers as they reach for the same buffalo nugget. An awkward pause. His eyes staring into her eyes.

Followed by a simple (but firm, always firm) command from Jade West. "Move."

He moves.

XxX

Its two weeks later from that night in Karaoke Dokie when Andre starts to get a little worried about the fact- he's suppose to compose a song for Tori Vega with glittery dresses, vibrant backgrounds, and _you're the reason _but all he gets when his fingers strum over the piano is a tune similar to GIVE IT UP.

Nothing else comes out and the keys on the piano become as unfamiliar to him as the dark girl with staggering blue eyes and incredible voice. Its than when he comes to the conclusion that its just writers block, that her voice has just drilled a hole into his brain and that maybe the only way to fix it is to compose a song for her to sing.

Like that was ever going to happen. The kindest thing she would do is crumple it up into the trashcan.

But when another week rolls by and Tori comes up to him with soft smiles and sweet words and the upcoming showcase, his heart skips another beat and he mumbles something (that cant be) almost finished.

XxX

He watches her stab at her salad with her fork, and he knows already its not going to be a good day. But he has no other choice, he wants the keys to be an extension of him again, he wants to be able to pour out the things inside of him, and if she was the key god damn it- he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Andre approaches her with some of the ferocity he had from the Karaoke club, and he stares at her until she snaps at him with a "WHAT" so sharp it usually would have him looking if not running away. But he holds his own, because seriously what can he do?

"I want to write a song for you to sing." He says flatly taking a seat next to Jade. Because seriously, this is ridiculous- she's a selfish rude overbearing venomous gank with the voice of an angel and he absolutely hates that she recorded over all his favorite tracks of Tori Vega, and the universe is going to explode because they are suppose to be just shy of hating each other.

Instead of a nasty retort that he's been expecting since he approached her, she just raises an eyebrow and flat lines with a simple "Why?" which somehow she manages to make a thousand times worse than a nasty comment because telling her why is just so wrong, and before he cant conjure up a lie of some sort, fate decides to be generous and Beck approaches Jade with a coffee and Cat bounds up with a tray of food bubbling about the big showcase and how she wants to sing a super dooper pretty song with Tori.

"Sup?" Beck greets as he takes a seat next to the other side of Jade, and before Andre can retort with anything at all, Jade interrupts with a "Andre wants me to sing a song he's writing."

And Andre thanks god for his dark completion or else he'd be afraid of turning at least three different shades of red. Why, oh why does she have to be so blunt and why oh why did she decide to say it that way?

"Cool." Beck says.

(&the conversation ends. Just like that.)

XxX

It's pouring rain when she comes over for the first time, its around 5:00pm but it looks like 11:00 from how dark it is outside. Her brown hair with multi colored streaks are plastered to her face and she's making a giant puddle on the hard wood floor (that his moms going to kill him for when she gets home from her movie/dinner date with dad)

"Jade" He sputters as she moves past him, and peels off the blue demin jacket she's wearing (that he _knows _is Beck's and it makes him feel all the more wrong that he's staring at her and how the rain has made her jeans stick to her curves and how she looks so tiny and breakable and oh)

"Your staring." Jade states hands poised on her hips, before shaking her head not even allowing him the chance to respond. "Whatever. Lets get this over with, where's your piano?"

He leads her into the live room and she's seriously squeaking against the hard wood floor with every step she takes. The noise doesn't bother him but when he sees her frail frame shiver, he disappears into his room and throws a t-shirt and pajama pants at her.

"What are-"

"Just put them on. I don't want to hear about how I gave you ammonia."

He would never talk to Tori that way, and he feels like he's being unnecessarily forceful and than he remembers _this is Jade West _and he feels a little less guilty as she removes herself from the room and reappears in a shirt that's obviously to big, and his pajama pants being held up by a rubber band she's used to scrunch up the material with.

"I look ridiculous." Jade states as she re-enters the living room, before managing to give him another distasteful look. "So what am I singing Mr. Piano-man?"

He hands her a paper silently and takes a seat over at the piano, his fingers touch the keys in a way that's to intimate for Jade to watch. She'll deny it if asked but something about the way Andre Harris looks when his fingers gently glide over the piano was something that was moving.

She walked around the room, closing her eyes and she could feel the feeling of power gliding up inside her as she nailed every single note. The storm outside roared and lightning cracked as she stood in front of the window.

He took a side glance at her as she held out "chance" and lightning lit up the room as if to spot light the miraculous Jade West. He had to catch himself as his pinky strayed a little to far to the left almost causing a disastrous sound and ruining the song.

Her eyes met his in the dark room and staggering blue met chocolate brown, and he wonders if Beck is graced with that gorgeous voice on more occasions than their high school (but he has had better, hes had that voice screaming his name) and this time his hand slips and halfway through the next word she stops as if without his rhythm she cant sing the song.

"Smoothe." she says, and cracks something like a smile. "From the top."

His fingers reposition and hes never been more grateful for making a mistake.

XxX

She approaches him in the library the next day, she's wearing a black tshirt that falls off her right shoulder and Andre thinks it makes her like a porcelain doll, how pale and flawless her skin looks against the dark material. She flops down beside him tossing her bag onto the table and he's about to ask her what's up because lets face it, he doesn't really know how to make anything besides small talk with her even though that's the last thing he wants to do.

"This song." she starts digging through her bag and handing him a now crumpled version (as if he didn't see that coming) of the paper he gave her yesterday. He stares down to the paper as if the answer lays written on it, and when he realizes nothing he turns his eyes to hers and she finishes with "Who?"

He knows what she means and its painstakingly obvious she wants to know who the songs about. Its only than did he realize she took the time to look over the song after rehearsal that night.

"You like it." It wasn't a question. It was a fact. And it was a fact that had Andre Harris grinning so big it almost hurt. Almost.

She groans and crumples the paper back into the bag. "Whatever."

(& she leaves because he doesn't give her a reason to stay)

XxX

They sing the song at the showcase and the crowd goes wild. He doesn't see Beck from his spot on the piano bench, but he knows he must be out there, because Beck's always there. And Jades singing her heart out and when the songs over and the curtain drawls and there's half a second before Jades shaking out the overwhelming accomplishment.

He's up and out from the behind the piano in zero seconds flat, and she's basking in the after glow of their song and there's this smile on her face that makes his heart accelerate.

"You were amazing." he says and he means it, and before he can comprehend what he's going to do, he pulls her into his arms. Her hands go to his chest to push him off, but she's so happy and the curtains closed so she wraps her arms around his back and smiles into his shirt.

"You were better than mediocre Piano-man." She says and pulls back, another almost uncharacteristic smile on her pale features. Than she pushes away from him because Becks coming and in one fluid movement Beck pulls her in for a kiss and as Andre watches he blames the sudden ache in his chest for the buffalo nuggets he decided to eat before he came to the showcase.

XxX

That night his fingers strum against the piano keys and the only thing that doesn't sound like musical slaughter is GIVE IT UP. And he knows that's exactly what he needs to do.(because she is Jade and he is Beck and they are Jade and Beck and they mesh together like a bad love story.) his fingers slam onto the keys in sheer frustration and he plays _make it shine _until the sun comes up and he thinks he may be able to love shiny dresses and vibrant backgrounds and Tori Vega all over again.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay, so there was few things that were a little rushed. And I know I have a must have at least a handful of grammatical issues, but overall not to bad? Eh. I like it. Opinions? J


End file.
